The present invention relates to a closed-loop linear position servomotor, such motor having particular utility in the creation of computerized, electronically controlled heart analogs, such heart analogs being particularly useful in cardiac research involving the study of both healthy hearts and abnormal hearts, such abnormalities being studied across a wide range of hemodynamics including such conditions as arrhythmia and fribrillation.
The study of various hemodynamic conditions by researchers, physicians and the like has been limited by the infrequency with which certain heart conditions occur. Also, the use and testing of pacemakers, artificial heart components and other cardiopulminary related devices is most difficult in the absense of a robotic simulation of the various conditions and situations within the human heart which the particular medical devices are intended to treat.
Prior art efforts directed to hemodynamic simulation are, in the art, known as the roller pump, centrifugal pump, flexible bladder pump, and the pusher plate pump. A patent reflective of the latter design is U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,002.
Despite advances in robotic technology and computer science, there has not, to date, existed hemodynamic instrumentation capable of real time simulation of heart function and malfunction. Accordingly, the present invention, while consituting a servomotor which is per se novel, and is of particular utility in the area of heart condition simulation.
The present invention is believed to be properly classified in U.S. Class 310, Subclasses 13 and 28.